IvyWings
IvyWings are very toxic plant lovers and are owned by Willowleafwing! Ask her to edit anything on the page! Even if I miss spell a word! ASK!!! Description IvyWings have very odd looking wings, looking a little spiky but are actually very soft. They usually come in all colors and shades of green. They usually have brown or hazel eyes and black forked tongues. The IvyWings have small slender and sleek bodies and VERY sharp claws that can shred through anything and almost every plant. Some in the myths and tales tell that they have shiny golden scales and dark green scales. The IvyWing also have sticky glands filled with sap on their talons. Abilities Deadly Toxin Spray They simply just have to be in a place with lots of water and plants near, and have needed to drink a lot of water to spray the kits out of their mouths that fill the airs with poisons that don’t effect them or the plants, it actually helps grow the plants like s super fertilizer. Talon Sap IvyWings actually have a sticky toxin in their talons that are uncontrollable and leak when they want. They call this Talon Sap, it is a slippery sap like goo that oozes from the talons of IvyWings and can make things sticky for other tribes and can also grow moss or grass where it is leaked. They can use this to trap enemies and then use there toxin spray on the sap to turn it to acid and melt the enemy. Talon Sap is also flammable and can be no use to fire breathing tribes. The Talon Sap can also be used for the tree climbing abilities that the IvyWings have! the Pollen Effect Sometimes, very rare IvyWings have spore scales, usually bright golds and dark yellows, that sends off pollen into the air. Once breathed in or devoured then the pollen grows inside the dragons forming a mind control plant in their brains, that allows anything, even plants, to obey the one who spread the pollen into their bodies. None of the Pollen-Scales have been seen since the IvyWing Massacre. Venom Bite if you are bitten by an IvyWing this can result in VERY scary hallucinations and illusions that can maybe harm the dragon who’s been bitten. the only cure to the wavy vision is a leaf called Sweet Basil: a very small plant that is the size of a dragons single claw very hard to spot. History IvyWings have been known to hide where none of the other tribes are. They usually are camoflaged in the shadowed forest and bright green leaves. They have been known to flee from a fight, until they caught a very bad sickness called the Weavers Touch, which came from spiders that had bitten their scaled and poisoned them. This caused the whole tribe to attack trespassers even though there tribe was always very welcoming. Soon as the virus spread, more IvyWings died, until Princess Lantana showed up as a Pollen-Scale. And she had control over the whole tribe one night when she had slept. When she awoke, she saw through so many eyes. But the dragons were normal until she gave a command to them, then their eyes turned very dark green as they obeyed the command of the seed planter. She then told her mother Queen Foxglove to give the crown up to her and then told the tribe to spray poison all over the forest and kill the Weaver spiders and stop the disease. But she got too power hungry and one of the dragons that was immune had strikes her down and the effect was over. Appetite IvyWings usually eat berries and leaves, but also may eat meat, like scavengers and goats. They often eat beehives whole for honey for a sweet treat. She’s are very resourceful dragons and sometimes can mix food and make a feast out of wild berries and dried scavenger. No other tribe has seen this happen though.